Dr. Peacocke has a long-standing interest in genetic basis of inherited skin diseases, and initially mapped the Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome to the proximal short arm of the X chromosome. Her current research focuses on the role of retinoic acid and its nuclear receptors in the control of growth, differentiation and cellular aging. Recent studies performed in her laboratory have suggested that one of these receptors may be the cause of Cowden's disease, an autosomal dominant disorder characterized by benign skin tumors and lethal breast cancer. The experiments outlined in this proposal will provide a molecular framework for a more effective understanding of the molecular pathology of Cowden's disease.